


Sorry, Bro

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Uber Driver, Backseat Action, Dick drunk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ruby, IN BEN'S PANTS, Poe & Finn Support Rey's Need For Dick, REY TOUCHES IT, Rey And Ben Don't Understand How A One Night Stand Works, Rey Tells Ben Her Name Is Kira, Rey Wants Dick, SHE THOUGHT IT WAS CLOTHES, Smut, Spanking, THERE IS A FUCKING SNAKE, based on a meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey wants dick. Poe and Finn fully support this and take her out for the night, telling her for a successful one night stand she has to follow a certain set of rules. The biggest one being that she is not to give her potential suitor her real name.ORBen meets Kira at a bar, takes her home and becomes very confused when she smacks him for shouting out her name.AKA...the most ridiculous thing I have ever written.





	Sorry, Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/gifts).

> Happy birthday Ruby, baby. I know it is not your birthday yet where I am, but I hope in the future you are waking up to this. We had a conversation a few months ago about a meme, which I have posted below and we did our usual, YOU WRITE IT, NO YOU WRITE IT, knowing that none of us will actually write it...except, I DID. Have the best day and I love you LOTS.
> 
> Everyone, this is ridiculous and silly and I kinda love it. 
> 
> Biggest thank you to my beta babe [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox)  
for helping me with this and laughing with me so hard in DM's about how silly it is. YOU are the realy MVP <3
> 
> And another MASSIVE thank you to the absolutely amazing [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)  
for making me this gorgeous moodboard. LOOK AT THE COLOURS. And for being my cheerleader and live reading the entire thing to me in DM's. <3 
> 
> Please mind the tags. The snake tags are in reference to Dalzo's twitter vids of finding a snake in her room last night and I am still not over it.
> 
> Hope you all enjou <3

**Chapter One**

Rey wanted dick.  **   
**

It wasn’t like she was out every weekend and sleeping with everyone and anyone, but her hormones were all over the place and she hadn’t had any in like six months. Her dildo had helped, but it just wasn’t the  _ same.  _ **   
**

So, here she was, putting on her sexiest dress and curling her hair just right while sipping on a glass of wine.  **   
**

“You know you look amazing, right?” Poe said, winking at Rey. “If I wasn’t happily married to this man right here and as straight as a roundabout, I most definitely would.” He squeezed Finn’s shoulder, who laughed next to him.  **   
**

Rey blushed, giggling as she fixed her eyeliner as best she could—she had never been good at being a girl. Especially because it was  _ so _ hard. Men didn’t realise how easy they had it, literally taking them ten minutes to get ready. Ten fucking minutes, while women had a long list of things to do to be deemed appropriate for going out. It was bullshit. And don't even start her on the whole period thing.  **   
**

So yeah, she had decided that tonight she would go out and find a man to fuck, no strings, just sex. And she could do it too...except, a one night stand wasn’t exactly something she had done before.  **   
**

“What’s wrong, babycakes?” Finn asked, obviously noticing how she was pouting.  **   
**

Luckily for Rey, Finn and Poe were her roommates and also like her brothers. She told them everything and they did the same with her. They had always been close and Rey honestly couldn’t remember a time without them.  **   
**

“Okay, so, the thing is...I really want some dick.” **   
**

“Yes, Queen!” **   
**

“Oh my days.” **   
**

They said respectively, Poe clapping his hands excitedly and Finn covering his ears.  **   
**

“Don’t ask if you don’t want to know!” Rey scolded and took another sip of her rose wine—she needed some extra courage for what she had planned tonight.  **   
**

“Yeah but, I don’t want to know about you and dick. Like, I just pretend it doesn’t actually exist,” Finn groaned, a blush covering his cheeks.  **   
**

“Oh you are so ridiculous, our girl needs some dick and we will help her get it!” Poe was positively ecstatic and Rey tried not to roll her eyes.  **   
**

Poe and Finn were polar opposites, but they just went together so well, complimenting the other one in ways that made Rey pray to find the same thing one day. It wasn’t that she was jealous, except, she was. Her brain was a funny thing, full of deep, dark thoughts that she would wish away.  **   
**

“You two are  _ not _ helping me.” **   
**

There was no way in hell she would let either of them get involved, they were cockblockers. Literal walking and talking ‘no entry’ signs and they were not going to ruin this for her.  **   
**

“Excuse me? We make the perfect wingmen, don’t we, baby?” Poe asked Finn, smiling at him with a toothy grin.  **   
**

They weren’t, though they seemed to think they were. There had been multiple occasions, probably too many to count, where they had scared off potential suitors. And the worst part of it was, they didn’t even realise they were doing it.  **   
**

They would go on and on about how close they all were until most people ended up thinking they were all together. Which she was fine with people thinking—unless she wanted to fuck them.  **   
**

“We do. I mean, look at Rose and Armie, we matched them up!” **   
**

“They were fucking for three months before you two randomly put two and two together...so no.” Rey rolled her eyes. They were hilarious.  **   
**

“What? Damn.” **   
**

“Yup.” **   
**

“Okay, okay, but still. We’ve got you.”  **   
**

Rey looked at Poe again, giving him a hard stare. “No, you don’t got me. You two are staying out of this. I actually want to sleep with someone tonight, so you two need to back off.” **   
**

They stared at each other, having one of their private conversations with their eyes that pissed her off. They were so connected. Like, it was scary sometimes.  **   
**

“Okay, but we have some rules.” **   
**

“Rules?” she asked Finn, hoping they weren’t about to big brother her.  **   
**

Poe stood up, pouring himself another drink and walking over to sit next to her.  **   
**

“Not rules—more like, this is what you should do when having a random hook up,” Poe explained and she nodded; this help she would happily take.  **   
**

“Rule one: don’t give him your real name,” Finn said, pointing at her.  **   
**

“Why?” **   
**

“Do you want to see whoever this is after tonight?” he responded, making a good point and she mouthed ‘fuck no’ at him. “Okay, so fake name it is.”  **   
**

“Something close to your name, hmm...Ruby? Rowan? REBECCA!!” Poe was way too excited and Rey was looking at him like he had two heads.  **   
**

“No, no, and um, NO! Let me think...ohhhh, okay I like the name Kira, that could work, couldn’t it?” **   
**

Finn looked at her, nodding as she heard Poe mutter that his names were better. Rey wasn’t sure where they had come from, but all she could think about was the movie she loved when she was younger that was set in space, with the warrior princess named Kira. She had loved her then, had wished she was like her, as strong as her. Maybe she could be tonight.  **   
**

“Rule number two: don’t tell them anything that means something to you, don’t open up. Just straight to business,” Poe said, making a rude gesture with his hands as he said the word ‘business’.  **   
**

“You’re very mature, you know that, right?” **   
**

“I’m aware,” he responded and shrugged his shoulders.  **   
**

“Rule three: leave. Like, fuck him and then get the hell out of there.” **   
**

“I know, Finn. I don’t exactly plan on staying around and before either of you say it, I’ll text you updates.” **   
**

“Just not when you’re fucking,” Poe joked and then proceeded to pick up his phone and pretend he was texting. “Just sat on his dick. Not cum yet.” **   
**

Rey covered her face with her hands and laughed along with her friends. She was at least glad they were all for her to go out and hunt that dick down. With a plan in place, and the fact that they had decided to call her Kira for the full night, the three of them stumbled out of the apartment and jumped a cab to the club.  **   
**

* * *

The club was loud, which was to be expected, and instead of talking, they were dancing, drinking and laughing hysterically. Rey was feeling slightly buzzed and had already noticed a few potentials to take her home for the night.  **   
**

Her adrenaline was pumping along with the bass from the speakers as she told the guys she would be back in a few minutes.  **   
**

Rey was having a great night, and it had been needed, especially with the amount of pressure she’d been under at work. It felt good to let loose, to not worry about anything. She had left her friends grinding on one another, deciding it was time for her to go solo and make some moves herself.  **   
**

She pushed past people, finally coming up to the large and busy bar. This was the only thing she detested about clubs; trying to get a drink when the bar was heaving, everyone having the same problem as her.  **   
**

Rey finally made her way to the front, so she was now at least touching the bar and she tried to catch the bartender's attention, which was unfortunately proving harder than she had thought.  **   
**

“What you wanting?” a deep voice said next to her and she turned around, having not noticed the large man that stood next to her.  **   
**

How she could have missed him, she didn’t know; he was tall, handsome and very, very fuckable. Rey smiled, her eyes roaming down his broad chest as she took in every inch of him and it was impressive, more than impressive, actually. Rey didn’t know until now that she had a size kink, but at this moment, it was flaring off the charts. Both of his hands were holding onto the bar, massive compared to her own small ones and she gulped, the image of them holding down as he fucked her filtering through her filthy mind.  **   
**

He had dark hair, and it was a mess on top of his head, but in a way that she knew he had styled it that way. His nose was longer than standard, his cheekbones high with a scatter of moles gracing his skin. He wasn’t her usual type, in fact, he was better; completely unique.  **   
**

“A vodka and lemonade, please,” she replied sweetly and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She hoped she still looked good, the heat from the club and her dancing had likely resulted in most of her makeup sliding off her face. Hopefully, he liked that look…but she wasn’t too worried about it; because it seemed like he did. His dark brown eyes drank her in, his pupils dilating in a way that turned her on.  **   
**

She wanted to fuck him, and if she played her cards right, she would.  **   
**

He nodded, then with an authoritative motion he called the bartender over and ordered himself a whiskey and her a vodka. Her legs trembled at his commanding tone, hoping he would boss her around later—she was into that.  **   
**

After a few minutes, the drinks were in his large hands and he motioned her to take a seat at the side of the club, an empty table waiting for them. Rey took a seat, making sure to cross her legs so that her dress hiked up and displayed even more of her smooth, tanned legs. She watched as his eyes landed on them, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before he sat down next to her, sliding up the booth so their legs were now touching; he was making his intentions clear.  **   
**

“I’m Ben, Ben Solo,” he said and held out his hand for her to shake.  **   
**

She took his hand, his large palm and fingers grasping onto her own. “I’m Kira,” she lied and didn’t provide a second name, mostly because she hadn’t even thought one up.  **   
**

“Kira.  _ Beautiful _ . You got a surname?” he asked, his voice deep and his hand still holding onto her own, refusing to let it go. The goosebumps were starting to become visible on her skin and the heat radiating off him made her want to whimper his name.  **   
**

“Maybe,” she replied, trying to be as flirty as possible and not show the panic on her face from lying.  **   
**

There was a weird feeling in her stomach as she lied to him, a feeling that she hadn’t expected to have. She tried to push it away—she didn’t know this guy and she didn’t owe him anything. Rey had to remember the rules; keep it light, get what she wanted, and then get the hell out of dodge.  **   
**

“Oh, secrets? I like it, Kira,” he whispered, then leaned forward, his lips against her ear as he continued in the sexiest voice she had ever heard, “guess I’ll just have to get them out of you another way.” **   
**

Now it was her time to gulp; they were both on the same page. And she was definitely fucking him tonight—it was confirmed.  **   
**

“Cocky much?” **   
**

“For you, very much.” **   
**

And this time she did whimper, and he heard her, his eyes growing even darker as the hand that was holding hers was now caressing her bare thigh, squeezing it every so often.  **   
**

Rey looked down and noticed the very large bulge in his pants. He really was cocky and she was here for it.  **   
**

“Can we get out of here?” Rey asked, not wanting to waste any more time in this club.  **   
**

“Your place or mine?” **   
**

“Yours.” **   
**

He nodded and downed his drink, taking her hand again and all but pulling her from the booth. Rey tried to ignore her friends that she spotted on the edge of the dance floor, looking like two proud parents as they watched her leave with the hulk of a man. She rolled her eyes and then left with Ben, the wetness in her underwear increasing with every passing minute.  **   
**

Once they made it out into the cool night air, he pulled her back against him, leaning down and kissing her bare shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t be able to leave.” **   
**

_ Fuck. _ **   
**

This was exactly what she needed, what she craved, and she knew he was going to see her right. He still held her close to him and pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding it in front of them and ordering an Uber.  **   
**

“Do you live far?” she asked, craning her neck back to look up at him.  **   
**

“About a ten minute drive, that okay?”  **   
**

“Too long,” she joked and pushed herself back into his erection.  **   
**

“You’re an eager one, aren’t you?” he laughed softly, then bent down to kiss her neck, his tongue poking out to lick it gently.  **   
**

It felt amazing, more than amazing, and the fire inside her was like an inferno. Rey has half a mind to ask him to take her down the side of the building and fuck her against the wall, but quickly decided against it because she wanted to ride this man in a bed, where she could watch him and commit all of this experience to memory.  **   
**

“You’ve no idea,” she moaned in response as he continued nipping at her neck, his large hand holding her stomach so she was still pushed against him, no space between them.  **   
**

She still hadn’t kissed his lips, yet she felt connected to him in a way she wasn’t expecting. His large hands and mouth were making her forget the reason she was here tonight; to get laid and leave.  **   
**

Thankfully, it wasn’t long until the Uber pulled up and they were making out in the back of it like horny teenagers. On any other occasion, Rey would be positively embarrassed at the fact she was partaking in this amount of PDA. The Uber driver for sure wouldn’t be needing to use Pornhub tonight, not when Ben’s fingers were playing with her rigid nipples through her dress, or rutting into her on top of the seat.  **   
**

“Tell me not to fuck you here,” Ben breathed, “I’m this fucking close from fucking you right here.” He lifted his hand and there was hardly any space between the two fingers he pinched together.  **   
**

Rey had half a mind to tell him to do it. Sure, they would probably be jailed for indecent exposure or worse, the driver might ask to join in...but it would mean that she would finally feel this beast of a man between her legs.  **   
**

“Don’t expect me to stop you,” she whispered and tugged his bottom lip, kissing him hard on his plump lips.  **   
**

They were heaven, tasted like liquor, mint and something that was entirely Ben. She quickly decided it was her new favourite taste, that she could live off it. And he clearly felt the same, groaning as his tongue delved into her mouth.  **   
**

She couldn’t remember ever being this turned on—of ever wanting another person this bad. But here she was, almost begging him to take her there and then. **   
**

“Will you two stop that? Do you know how hard it is to get stains off the fabric seats?!” The Uber driver called and they jumped apart, then started laughing hysterically.  **   
**

“Sorry, man,” Ben said, then looked back at Rey, holding up her hand and kissing it, a large smile on his face. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.” **   
**

Rey blushed and looked away—if anything, she was the one that was in trouble. Big trouble. Her skin was on fire, her panties wet and her legs shaking and he hadn’t even properly touched her. This was the definition of the word trouble.  **   
**

The full ride back to his place he kept hold of her hand, squeezing it softly every few minutes and kissing each one of her fingers sweetly. It was like he didn’t want to let her go and Rey was revelling in it.  **   
**

Before the car stopped, she quickly pulled out her phone and texted the guys to let her know she was on her way to his place. She remembered the rule of giving them as many updates as possible and was trying her hardest not to break any of them.  **   
**

Once the car pulled up outside Ben’s building, they were both what could only be described as a hurricane, making their way to his apartment. Hands were everywhere, so were their mouths and it had taken decidedly much longer to get to their destination than it needed to be.  **   
**

By the time Ben had shut the apartment door behind him, Rey was panting and struggling to stand, the breath nearly knocked out of her at just how much this man affected her. He could make her body sing, so loudly that it was deafening to so many of her senses.  **   
**

“Wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you tonight,” Ben grunted and kissed her hungrily, his hand coming down to squeeze her ass and pull her further against him.  **   
**

“Same,  _ fuck _ , hardest agreement ever,” she moaned.  **   
**

“I’ll show you hard,” he joked and picked her up, making her giggle as he threw her over his shoulder caveman-style and all but ran to his bedroom.  **   
**

He deposited her onto the bed, standing at the edge and taking her all in. She could see the large bulge in his trousers and she got to her knees, wanting to get him naked as soon as possible—and he let her.  **   
**

There was nothing slow or sweet about this—instead it was like they were both breaking free and then he was on top of her, pulling the dress from her body and ripping the small panties off of her lithe body. His gaze was hungry, dark and full of lust.  **   
**

He went to touch her, his hand moving down her body to feel her when she flipped them over, taking charge as she pulled down his boxers to free his large cock. It bobbed slightly when released and for a moment, she panicked at the size of it. It was ridiculous. As in, completely gigantic, and when she finally tore her gaze away from it, he was smiling smugly.  **   
**

“It’s not that impressive,” she said quickly.  **   
**

“Sure, whatever you say.” **   
**

He was still smiling—he didn’t believe her and to be fair, she hadn’t expected him to. **   
**

She decided to shut him up in the best way she knew how; reaching for the monster in question and jerking him off with her hand. It didn’t shut him up—instead, he grunted loudly, lifting his hips off the bed. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen, and decided she wanted more.  **   
**

Rey was straddling him and decided to turn around, her bare pussy in his face as she bent over, both of her legs holding his arms down, restraining him as she bent over and licked the tip of his cock. She wanted to drive him crazy, to make him feel even an inch of how she currently felt.  **   
**

He was groaning, cursing over and over as she took even more of him in her mouth. She could feel him trying to lift his head, to taste her back, but she was just out of reach. Instead, she licked up and down his shaft, then started to suck him off again, taking as much of him as she could. She was gagging slightly, but by his groans, she could tell he liked it that way.  **   
**

Her pace sped up, enjoying this too damn much to stop—he was delicious, big and throbbing and she couldn’t get enough of it. She was getting so lost in having him in her mouth that it took him speaking, calling a name out that wasn’t hers to bring her back to reality.  **   
**

“Fuck, you’re amazing, Kira, fuck.  _ Kira _ .” **   
**

She didn’t mean it, she really didn’t, and she didn’t know if it was because she was cock drunk, in a complete lust-filled haze, but when he uttered the name that wasn’t hers, she stopped in anger and turned around, slapping him on the chest hard.  **   
**

“What the fuck?” His face was scrunched up in confusion, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out what exactly made her change so rapidly.  **   
**

Her hand stung slightly from the slap, her head a mess as reality slowly came back to her.  **   
**

_ Shit. Fuck. Shit. Motherfucker.  _ **   
**

It came back to her, the fact that she had given him a wrong name...Kira, not Rey.  **   
**

She smiled sheepishly and then said the two words that made the entire situation that much worse.  **   
**

“Sorry, bro.” **   
**

****   
  


**Author's Note:**

> OH DAMN. SORRY, BRO.
> 
> Things are about to get even more awkward/heated and I am so excited for you to see what I have planned. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, especially you, Ruby <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think...how will Ben react when she tells him the truth? Thanks for reading <3


End file.
